


A Study in Sherlock Holmes

by JohnWatson12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

John stares at Sherlock, who's sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and laying down. Sherlock looks over for a split second, just long enough to see that John is watching him. Becoming more self conscious, Sherlock moves the newspaper over to hide his face.

{Why can't I just get him out of my head? I wish I could just concentrate on my blog and not think about him.}

Finally John gets his nerves up to speak.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes John."  
John struggles to find the right words, still un-able to think about anything, but Sherlock.  
"Um, anything good in the paper?"

{Oh my god. What kind of question was that? "I can't believe I just said that out loud. Oh my god, what's he going to say, probably something smart and attractive. Wait, what?! Did I just think that? Bloody Hell what's wrong with me?}

"Not really, just the usual boring gossip of the press."  
"Oh..."  
"John there's something on your mind, I can tell."

{Oh God, what do I say? Tell him the truth? No, it'll only ruin our friendship. So what do I say to a man who knows everything?}

"Um, yeah there is but I don't know how to say it."  
"Just say what's on your mind, John."  
"OK."

{Say what's on my mind? If I ever did that he would for sure have me thrown in a nut house or turn me down, plus it would just be plain awkward. But what choice do I have? If I don't he'll never know how I feel, and I'll never know how he feels. Maybe I should just wait, yeah I'll just wait.}

"I can't remember what I was going to say."  
"Well if you think of it, feel free to tell me."

{I wish I could tell you Sherlock. I wish that when I did, you would tell me that you feel the same way, and that you want us to be together. And I want us to just sit down together and just talk. Just talk. No lies no half truths. Just exactly what was on our minds. But I'm to scared to lose you. I'm to scared to lose my best friend.}

Sherlock continues to read the newspaper as if the whole conversation didn't just happen. As if that awkward moment didn't exist.

John laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The feelings he had just felt kept him awake for hours. he was so confused as to why that had just happened to him.

The next morning John walks out of his room tired, from the lack of sleep he got the previous night.

Sherlock was in the kitchen, sitting at the table looking through his microscope.

"Good morning John." Sherlock announced cheerfully with a smile.  
"Good morning Sherlock, any new cases?"  
"Not yet, but I've got a feeling John, that today is going to be interesting. Very interesting."

It made John glad to see Sherlock so pleasant. Especially because it didn't involve the fact that someone had been murdered.

"John would you like to go get some coffee?"  
"You want to go get coffee?"  
"Yes..." Sherlock replies wondering why John is so confused.  
"OK, sounds good to me"

{I can't believe Sherlock actually wants to go out and get coffee, normally he only has coffee if I make some and ask him if he wants any, and normally he ends up not finishing it.}

"Is everything alright, Sherlock?"  
"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?"  
"Its just that you've never cared if I wear a coat or not before."  
"Just trying to be nice." Sherlock looks embarrassed.  
" No it's fine, it's more than fine. I was just curious."

After a few moments Sherlock steps closer to John, so close that their faces are just centimeters away. John looks into Sherlocks eyes, Sherlocks beautiful, ice blue eyes. The room starts to feel like it's 100 degrees, and John is finding it difficult to breathe. But he doesn't want to breathe, because he fears that if he does he might miss something that Sherlock says. John looks at Sherlock lips, then to his eyes, then back to his lips. Sherlock stares down at John with longing in his eyes.

"We should be......"

But that's all Sherlock gets out because in that moment John leans forward and kisses Sherlock.


	2. 2

After several seconds John finally pulls back and stares at Sherlock.

"J-John why d-didn't you just t-tell me?"  
"I was just SO afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, that I just kept it to myself. But the truth is Sherlock, I love you."  
"John I have been waiting for you to say that for so long."

Then there's awkward silence, and more staring.

"You were right" John says, smiling.  
"About what?" Sherlock questions, confused.  
"That today is going to be interesting."

Sherlock smiles, "Do you still want to go get coffee?"  
"Yes of course."  
"Okay, I'll go fetch us a cab."

Sherlock walks out of the room and leaves John standing there, smiling.

{Why didn't I just tell him before? I mean all of that time we could have been together? I don't even know what just came over me, I just saw his lips and I just had to kiss him. I felt like I would die if I didn't. I feel like a thousand butterfly's have just taken flight in my stomach! I feel like the happiest man alive and I just don't care who knows it!}

John grabs his coat and runs down the stairs after Sherlock, who's waiting for him with a cab.

"I checked the identification records, he's clean." Sherlock says, gesturing to the cabbie.

John had almost forgot that he told Sherlock that he wouldn't take another cab without having him checked out first.

"Oh thanks." John replied, almost blushing.  
"Of course."

Sherlock gave the cabbie the address, John knew it. It was a small café on Oxford street. He had been there a couple times before, but he decided not to say anything. Instead he looked over at Sherlock, who was (to his surprise) starring at John. He couldn't help bit smile, and Sherlock smiled back. They starred at each other for a few minuets until John looked out his window to hide his bright red face from Sherlock. 

The cab stopped, Sherlock paid the cabbie and they both walked into the café. The smell of baked goods and coffee sent Johns stomach into a rumble. He had almost forgotten that he hadn't had anything to eat for breakfast.

"You hungry?" Sherlock asked.  
"A little." John replied, lying to not sound greedy.

Sherlock seemed to catch his lie, because he ordered 2 brownies and 2 coffees. (with no sugar)

While they waited for their food, John found himself constantly feeling the erg to look at Sherlock. When he finally gave in and glanced at him, he found that Sherlock had taken off his scarf and coat and put them to the chair next to him. He was starring at the kitchen doors, most likely to avoiding eye contact. Which was fine by John, because he knew the moment Sherlock looked back at him, he would melt. Into a puddle. On the floor. {PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't turn and catch me staring at you!!!!} John thought Then as if Sherlock had heard Johns plea and chosen to ignore it, he turned. John found himself looking into Sherlock's eyes. His gorgeous and mysterious eyes. He tried to look away but he couldn't will himself to his eyes off the worlds only consulting detective. "Here's your coffee boys." Came the voice of the waitress, who broke Johns stare. John had to admit though she wasn't half bad looking. But not nearly as good looking as Sherlock Holmes did in that moment. His gaze had returned to the kitchen, allowing John only to see the side of his face. And the sun was just rising, it was at the perfect point in the sky to shine through the window and illuminate Sherlock's face.


End file.
